


kiss me with that blood-stained lips

by winkinpark



Series: blood lust and a kiss [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Sweet Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, no plot just some cute mahae with a little sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkinpark/pseuds/winkinpark
Summary: Mark's friends have asked him what's it like having a vampire boyfriend, and Mark immediately thought of all the trouble he has had. But he can only say 'amazing'― a pretty average word for his quite a tale of interesting adventures.Well, a filter is quite necessary, or Donghyuck, his oh so sweet and lovely boyfriend will have his neck― figuratively and maybe a little bit literally, only if Donghyuck would actually act upon his desire and have a taste of Mark again.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: blood lust and a kiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	kiss me with that blood-stained lips

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just some domestic boyfriends except there's a little explicit blood drinking.. i tried to make it a little sexc tho ><

Mark's friends have asked him what's it like having a vampire boyfriend, and Mark immediately thought of all the trouble he has had. But he can only say 'amazing'― a pretty average word for his quite a tale of interesting adventures. Well, a filter is quite necessary, or Donghyuck, his oh so sweet and lovely boyfriend will have his neck― figuratively and maybe a little bit literally, only if Donghyuck would actually act upon his desire and have a taste of Mark again.

"Why don't you feed on me anymore?", Mark ask curiously, eyes trailing from the movie Donghyuck had picked for them to the top of Donghyuck's head, waiting for the younger to finish choking on their burnt popcorn. Donghyuck looks up at him and wriggles to position himself better on Mark's chest. Mark had found out that no matter how confident and dominant his boyfriend is, Donghyuck is weak for cuddles and often likes being the receiving end of it.

"Are you for real? Right when I'm eating this burnt whatever this is that you made?" Donghyuck looked up just give Mark a look and Mark can only laugh, the poor popcorn discarded on the small table. Well, it was kind of a mistake to trust Mark with anything in the kitchen while Donghyuck was showering. Really, if not for the vampire's sensitive olfactory glands, their unit would have been on fire (they decided to move in, 'roomy', as what Mark would call it and 'eloping', as what Donghyuck would dramatically refer their situation as.)

"Shut up, I tried!" Mark whined but proceeded to adjust his position to cradle Donghyuck's head near the base of his neck, making the younger hum in comfort.

"I'm just wondering, you've never really fed on me since the last time", which was when Mark foolishly told Donghyuck about his anemia only after a few drops of blood was taken away from him. That was the last time Donghyuck had ever fed from Mark and the last time Mark had experience what it felt when his poor excuse of a blood was sucked out of him— not that he eager to get bitten again.

"Markie, do you want to die that bad? I could strangle you if you want", Donghyuck said, voice laced with combined sweetness and sarcasm. Mark only laughed, as his boyfriend tried to focus on the boring rom-com movie they (Donghyuck) had agreed to watch.

"That's kinky, baby" and Mark was left no choice but to let out a loud "fuck!" as Donghyuck pinched him on the stomach. It was more of a surprise than pain as Donghyuck cold fingers touched him.

"Shut up, why do you want my fangs on your neck? have you for real develop a kink of that?", Donghyuck looks at Mark teasingly, loving the way Mark is blushing as they speak. Mark only lowered his head kissing the top of Donghyuck's nose, completely shutting up the confident vampire. Mark has learned that the younger was easily taken aback with a little bit of affection and Mark has used it to his advantage since then.

"God I hate you so much, why do you have to use my weakness against me!", Donghyuck cutely whined, and Mark laughed at him fondly. Donghyuck is so confident, the way he presents himself to the crowd, loving the attention he would receive. But he's also very easily flustered, with every affection he'd receive from people close to him, people who actually know him. He's so used to giving all the flirting and affection that he can never be used to be the one on the receiving end.

"No, I mean, it's nice, it felt nice, and uhm.. yeah maybe i like your fangs on me! what about it?", Mark defended, embarrassment creeping inside him in the form of heat, painting his cheeks red. Donghyuck only laughed and softly kissed Mark on the neck, quite thankful for the advantageous position Mark has put him into. Mark hummed, putting his hands on Donghyuck's hips, rubbing it softly. Donghyuck grazed his fangs on Mark's neck, not putting enough effort to puncture but enough to get Mark riled up. Mark let out a soft sound, the sharp and cold fangs against his warm skin make his head spin, feeling dizzy, and so so good.

"Say it, baby, tell me what you want", Donghyuck asked, his honey voice laced with so much affection, so much love that Mark wanted to hear him speak for the rest of his life. Donghyuck's kisses slowly move up from his neck to his jaw, his lips soft and cold against Mark's hot skin. Mark's hands had found their way to Donghyuck's stomach, the younger's cold skin felt too right for his rising temperature.

"God, can I kiss you please? Properly?", Mark asked, impatient as Donghyuck only chuckled, his other hand curling against Mark's locks. Donghyuck nodded, giving Mark the permission, still quite amazed at how Mark would never forget to ask, despite being together for some time. It never fails to make his heart flutter and hurt at the same time. Mark was so so good for him, treating him like he's someone worthy, someone more than just some blood-sucking creature.

"You're worth so much, baby ― you had that worried face again, I just know", Donghyuck smiled and kissed Mark, his lips slowly moving, uncharacteristically slow. Donghyuck kissed Mark, as slow as his breathing when he's with the older, comfortable at most, when they're tangled in their bed, talking about everything, so peaceful, slow. Mark kissed him back, this time, deep, like how he usually kiss. Mark kiss as if he has never kissed Donghyuck before, curious, engrossed and so full of emotions. Mark kiss Donghyuck like how Donghyuck expressed his words, bold, honest, and sharp. Because kissing his feelings is so much better than saying it, and that's just so much like Mark. Donghyuck kisses like how Mark is with his words, unsure but sincere like he didn't want to hurt Mark, savour every second of it. Mark and Donghyuck is so different but _so so_ similar.

"I'm inlove with you Mark, so much. Have I told you that?", Mark chuckled, his hand resting on Donghyuck's stomach, rubbing circles.

"You have, countless of time", Donghyuck pouted and kissed Mark again, his lips only staying for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Well then! You just have to get used to it, I don't care if you get sick of it!", Mark laughed, kissing Donghyuck on the temple and giving his stomach a gentle squeeze.

"Never... now say it again", Mark asked, that sounded more like a demand as the younger smiled and buried his face on Mark's neck once again, letting his fangs puncture a little, making Mark groan. Donghyuck looked up to ask permission but Mark had his eyes close, anticipating his boyfriend's next move.

"I love you", Donghyuck's voice is soft and small, only for Mark to hear. He lift a hand to caress the older's face and took a few seconds to engraved the older's comfortable expression as if he wasn't about to get hurt. He wonders how Mark is so pliant, trusting even when a vampire is about to bite him. He loves Mark like this, the wary boy who's scared of everyone's intention, put trust in him. Donghyuck thought he's undeserving, of what Mark can give, trust, affection, care, and so much love. But he loves Mark, he loves him and it's selfish, but Mark wants him, wants all of him and he'll willingly give him that.

"As im inlove with you, baby", Mark said through his ragged breathing, his affection made the younger smile and scrape his fangs more on Mark's warm skin.

"Please, Donghyuck", Mark asked, his voice small, but deep, desperate for the familiar pain and bliss.

"As you wish, markie", Donghyuck quickly kiss Mark's jaw and dug his fangs on his boyfriend's neck, slowly― not too deep to leave a permanent mark but deep enough to draw blood. Mark's lips were more honest than it was for the first time, letting out small sounds of satisfaction. Donghyuck took a sip, careful not to devour too much, just gently licking the droplets of blood coming out of the wound. It was just like the first time, Mark felt so so good, like it was his thirst satiated when in fact he should be in pain, get weak. He was indeed in pain, and he felt weak but ironically in a satisfying way.

"So? How was it? Are you okay?" Donghyuck asks after cleaning up Mark's wound with his tongue. Mark's breathing was ragged, he let out a satisfied chuckle and cradle Donghyuck's face with his hands, and kissed him on the lips. Donghyuck tastes like the rusty taste of his blood whenever he accidentally bites his tongue but he couldn't care less, not when Donghyuck was clinging on his neck, his hands softly caressing his bite mark.

Mark guided Donghyuck slowly, making the younger's body completely rest on the couch. Donghyuck managed to slip a smile between kisses as his hands similarly slipped on Mark's shirt, his cold hand palming over Mark's warm skin. Mark is so warm, like the morning sunlight peeking through their shared bedroom, taunting Mark awake and whining about it, almost as if he was the vampire between them (no they don't burn with the scorching sunlight, maybe a good tan). Mark is so comfortable to be with; like the comfort of their soft sheets, they manage to stain once in a while. Mark smells like home, like the good combination of butter and bitter aroma of coffee he'll have during breakfast. Mark is just so wonderful, the normal he didn't have but the kind of normal he would want to keep for the rest of his boring immortal life.

"You're amazing, but you didn't drink much baby. Is Johnny getting you a pack tonight?", Donghyuck nodded and grabbed the abandoned and cold popcorn on the table, munching on it as if they didn't just make out on their couch. Johnny is arriving any moment from now, and Donghyuck had tap Mark's face gently, signaling him to stop, resulting in the older pouting while forcibly reaching out for the popcorn as well.

"I heard his steps, we don't wanna give him a show now do we?" Donghyuck asks jokingly, loving the way Mark's ears burn at the thought of them getting caught.

"He really knows when to intrude huh" Mark said, still pouting while reaching for Donghyuck to cuddle him again. Donghyuck can only laugh, loving how Mark sulk at the interruption.

"Nah baby, you know he can skin you alive" Mark gulped, he remembered the first time he met Johnny, one of Donghyuck's coven brother and the one who turned the younger as well. Johnny was intimidating, all the qualities of a vampire are already on him. And he remembers how the older had subtly told him he'd kill him if he tried to hurt Donghyuck, not so subtly if Mark was to decide but Donghyuck said that was nothing compared to how he treats other people. Johnny may never admit it, but Donghyuck is so sure that the older has grown an affection towards his human boyfriend.

"Don't say that I don't wanna die in his hands" Mark joked, but had a small smile on his face. He might also have grown a liking for Donghyuck's brother and the rest of his boyfriend's coven friends.

"Hmm, I don't want a dead boyfriend" Mark only rolled his eyes, giving the bowl of popcorn to Donghyuck, his tongue couldn't take the burnt taste anymore.

"Technically, _I_ have a dead boyfriend", Donghyuck only laughed and kissed Mark on the lips as he stood up to open the door as a soft knock was heard (he knew Johnny was already there even before he knocked though).

"Dead gorgeous, yeah?" Donghyuck winked at him and Mark can only laugh and shake his head, only for him to force a sorry smile to an impatient Johnny a few seconds after Donghyuck opening the door.

"Disgusting, i can hear you guys flirting from afar" 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me :) im nice :<  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/sfhyuckie)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/fullsunrse2)
> 
> the next part would probably be mark and his odd experiences of having a vampire boyfriend. meeting the coven family? let's see :>


End file.
